1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary toilet seat covers and more particularly pertains to a new sanitary toilet seat cover for covering a toilet seat and preventing splashing on to the user from water in the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary toilet seat covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanitary toilet seat covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sanitary toilet seat covers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,495; U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,341; U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,003; U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,941; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,634.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sanitary toilet seat cover. The inventive device includes a flexible sheet in a generally conical configuration having a generally circular outer perimeter and a center vertex. The outer perimeter of the sheet is adapted for draping around the perimeter of a toilet seat such that the sheet substantially covers the toilet seat and the center vertex of the sheet extends into the toilet bowl.
In these respects, the sanitary toilet seat cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a toilet seat and preventing splashing on to the user from water in the toilet bowl.